


Can I Order You?

by xTarmanderx



Series: Thiam Half Birthday Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Liam is awkward and puts his foot in his mouth, M/M, intern liam, waiter Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam just wanted to have a nice lunch with Mason and enjoy time away from the office. He didn't imagine wanting to die of embarrassment five minutes in.





	Can I Order You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> This is for LovelyLittleGrim, who told a story once about her sister dipping her phone in salsa and nearly biting it. She wanted a clumsy Liam distracted by pretty waiter Theo and this is what happened.
> 
> Huge shoutout to tabbytabbytabby for beta reading and IThinkWeHaveAnEmergency for doing the same! Much love to you both! <3
> 
> Posted for day 2 of the Thiam Half Birthday Collection.

Liam drummed his fingers against his desk, checking the clock on his computer and then peering around his cubicle. Ten minutes until lunch. He knows that Mason will leave his cubicle and come find him, but Liam is impatient. He’s tired of his boss stepping out and asking him to fetch a cup of coffee. He hadn’t expected his internship in the firm to consist of such meaningless tasks. Especially after Mason had bragged about putting together files and studying current cases under one of the head executives. But so far Liam’s role had been limited to coffee runs, pulling staples out of papers, and occasionally laminating copies for other people in the office. He’d been allowed to actually scan and make copies for his first three days until he had jammed the machine one too many times. He still swore it wasn’t his fault and the damn thing was out to get him.

He spun in his chair and sighed loudly, dragging himself back up to his desk as he opened a game of minesweeper. Four frustrating games later and he’d exited the game, teeth clenched in annoyance and agitation bristling under his skin. Logging off the computer, he leaned back and took a deep breath. “Minesweeper?” Mason’s voice made him jump and knock his chair backwards. He flushed and scrambled to correct it, sliding it into position under his desk.

“How’d you know?” Liam asked as he grabbed his jacket and started to trail after his friend.

“You always make that face when you’ve been defeated by tiny bombs.” Mason laughed. “We’ve got an hour and a half. Want to sit down somewhere?” He asked as he waved to the receptionist and held the door for Liam.

“God yes. Can we get Italian? I could kill for some ravioli right now.”

“You’re so weird.” Mason laughed as he checked his watch. “Come on. I know a place that isn’t too far.” He turned to the right and Liam followed, smiling slightly as Mason immediately filled the silence by telling him about his boyfriend, Corey. They had been dating for roughly three months and Mason had decided after the first date that he was the one. Liam teased him for it endlessly but he was truly happy that his best friend had someone that he could rely on and that he cared about. Mason being happy was all that mattered.

“This place isn’t fancy, is it?” Liam asked as they finally reached a small red brick building, colourful art decorating every surface as they walked inside.

“We’ll be fine.” Mason squeezed his shoulders from behind and stepped forward, speaking to the hostess. In no time at all they were seated in a small booth, the hostess promising their waiter would be with them soon. Liam grabbed the wine glass that was upside down in front of him, flipping it over and setting it down just as the waiter arrived.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen. My name is Theo and I’ll be your server today.” Liam felt a tingle down his spine at the sound of the velvet smooth voice and looked up into stunning green eyes. His mouth went dry and for a moment, all sound fled the room. Theo’s lips twisted into an amused smile, his mouth forming words that Liam couldn’t comprehend. A sharp kick to his calf startled him and he glared at Mason, frowning as his friend started to laugh and poorly hid it behind a fake coughing fit.

“What?” He asked, cheeks heating up.

“I asked what you wanted to drink.” Theo said, a chuckle escaping him. And _fuck_. Liam would love to hear that sound on repeat for the rest of his life. “I have to admit that one is a first.”

“Oh my god,” Liam whispered as his cheeks darkened further. “Just kill me now.” He buried his face in his hands as Mason broke down in laughter across from him.

“I’ll just bring you a water.” Theo sounded far too pleased and Liam wished his seat would swallow him whole. Maybe he could drown himself in the glass when it came. “I’m afraid it’s not deep enough for that.” He smirked and walked away, leaving Liam feeling mortified as Mason started crying from laughter across from him.

“Shut up,” he growled as he kicked him.

“This is the best lunch ever,” Mason wheezed. It took a couple more minutes for him to calm down, Liam was contemplating stabbing him with a fork. He spent the time scowling at his menu, trying to compose himself for his next interaction with the hot waiter. He’d just been thrown off-guard, that was all. Surely he could recover.

When Theo returned with the drinks, Liam was confident with what he was going to say. A tray of bread was set down in front of him and two small plates, followed by his and Mason’s drinks. “Are you two ready to order?” He asked, smirking as he looked at Liam.

“I’ll have the manicotti lunch special with a house salad. Blue cheese dressing please.” Mason spoke up. Theo nodded and jotted it down before looking back at Liam.

He opened his mouth, the words ‘are you on the menu’ on the tip of his tongue. “Can I eat you out?” Is what he blurted out instead, much to his own mortification and the shock of Theo. He heard Mason’s sharp inhale and ‘ _oh dear god_ ’ muttered while Theo flushed a gorgeous shade of pink. “Please just kill me,” Liam groaned as he buried his face in his hands a second time.

“As delicious as I might be, I’m afraid I’m not on the lunch menu.” Theo’s voice was warm and reassuring. Liam wasn’t entirely sure how they weren’t being thrown out for sexual harassment.

“He wants the ravioli.” Mason spoke up and thankfully saved him from further embarrassment.

“Coming right up.” Theo said, his footsteps sounding a moment later.

“I need to die. Please, please Mason,” he begged.

“Dude.” Mason chuckled. “I’ve never seen you like this.”

“I’m glad you find my horrifying comments amusing,” Liam snarked. That only made Mason break down laughing again. Liam wondered if it was too late to trade in for a new best friend. He scowled and grabbed a piece of bread, tearing it into small pieces to dip in the marinara sauce that had come with it. He pulled out his phone and scanned his notifications, looking up as Theo approached the table again. “Look, I’m sorry-” he began as his cheeks immediately heated up.

“I came to tell your friend that we’re out of blue cheese dressing.” Theo chuckled.

“Oh.” Liam nodded slowly and dipped the bread into the sauce, lifting it to his lips.

“I’ll have the- _Liam_ ,” Mason tried to warn him but he was a second too late. Liam bit down on his phone, wincing slightly at the shock to his teeth as he slowly pulled it from his mouth. Theo snorted a laugh and quickly covered his mouth, excusing himself back to the kitchen. From behind the metal swinging door, Liam could hear him breaking down in laughter. He sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed his napkin, carefully wiping down his phone and refusing to meet Mason’s gaze. He wouldn’t look up as Theo returned, too ashamed as Mason ordered his replacement dressing.

“Dude.” Mason said after Theo walked away. “I’m sure he’s used to that kind of thing.”

“I’m never going out in public again,” Liam declared. “Please don’t tell anyone about this.” He said just as his phone chimed. He looked down to see the names _‘Stiles’_ flash across his screen and dread filled him. “You _didn’t_ ,” he whispered as he unlocked the group chat with his friends.

“It was too funny.” Mason said. Liam scowled and threw his bread at his friend, feeling a tightening in his chest. He was going to have to kill Mason and find a way to hide the body. Maybe Stiles could pull some strings with the FBI and get him a vat of acid. Or did that only work in the movies? Even if he did that, he would still need a passport. Lydia might be able to do that for him but she was too smart and asked too many questions. Scott would try and talk him down from it. He’d need to dye his hair and change his name, maybe something Romanian.

He spent the next few minutes ignoring apologies from Mason and his phone. Theo returned with the food and he only minorly embarrassed himself by dropping his fork. Luckily the waiter had been prepared and offered him brand new silverware. With a smile and a promise to check on them later, Theo left them alone to enjoy their meal.

The rest of the time passed peacefully and Theo dropped off the checks and two mints, smiling warmly as he set pens down in front of them. “Gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed yourselves and that we can see you again soon.” He said before walking off.

“See? Not totally hopeless.” Mason said as he signed his receipt.

“Yeah.” Liam sighed and glanced down at his check. He was surprised to find a handwritten note at the bottom. ‘ _I may not be on the lunch menu but you can certainly have me for dessert. ;) I get off at 7. Xxx-xxx-xxxx_ ’ He found himself grinning and looked up at Mason. “We’re definitely coming here again.” Maybe he wouldn’t have to move to Romania after all.


End file.
